Adaptive Bit-Rate (ABR) is a multimedia streaming technique, in which multimedia content is encoded in advance at several predefined bit rates and divided into segments. The content is streamed to a client, while adaptively selecting the bit rate to be streamed depending, for example, on the communication channel conditions en-route to the client. ABR can be used over various communication protocols, such as Hyper-Text Transfer Protocol (HTTP) and HTTP-Secure (HTTPS).